


A confession

by Thepurebloodprincess



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Caretaking, Confession, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friendship, Healing, Love, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepurebloodprincess/pseuds/Thepurebloodprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Ezio visits Leonardo, beaten up and injured from an encounter with guards. When Leo once again patches him up, Ezio wonders why he is always there to catch him when he falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A confession

Leonardo paced around his house, keeping a careful watch of the clock. He stepped over the empty canvases and the brushes scattered across the stained floor, his heel ticking sharply each time he put his foot down. 5 minutes passed in this impatient matter, 10, 20, 40. Then an hour, and by each minute Leonardo increased his pace.  
There was a knock on the door, loud and clear.  
Leonardo nearly ran to the door and pulled it open.  
“Better late than never..” he began, but stopped before he could add something to express his annoyance.  
Ezio stood before him, his soft brown hair pulled into a ponytail. He had the smirk he always wore whenever he saw Leonardo, but there was something different to it. There was a cut in his lip and a bruise straight above, swollen and purple and blue and yellow. Blood was smeared across his otherwise handsome face and ran down his neck and turned his cotton shirt red. The rugged look suited Ezio, in a way, it gave him an edge that both drove Leonardo insane with lust and kept him awake at night worrying.  
Ezio gave him a quick pat on the shoulder before sneaking past him and dropping down on the couch. He lay down and pulled his feet up with a displeased groan.Leonardo followed him, filling a bucket with water and grabbing a cloth on the way.  
“You’re late” was all Leonardo said.  
His hands shook lightly as he knelt and drenched the cloth.  
Ezio smirked and tucked his hands underneath his head. He was so carefree, even with the nasty cut. Like it didn’t bother him. Like he didn’t know how much it bothered Leonardo. He didn’t mind cleaning his wounds and taking care of him, he had done it for years. Now that he had turned 17, it had become a habit. Sometimes the injuries were mild, like now, but other times it was bad. So bad that Leonardo advised him to see a doctor, but Ezio would always reject and say it could only be him. Leonardo sighed as he started wiping the blood away. Ezio flinched, but never pulled away.  
“What have you done this time, to deserve this?” Leonardo asked him, trying to sound irritated but failing miserably.  
“Ran into some guards eager to get me into trouble” he muttered.  
“Are you sure its not the other way around?” Leo asked, his lips curling into a soft smile.  
Ezio laughed, the pleasant sound echoing between the walls and sending shivers down Leonardo’s back.  
“You know me too well, my friend” Ezio said, his voice hinting towards husky after laughing.  
Leo glanced at him, meeting Ezio’s eyes in the progress. He blushed, but held his gaze, stared into those eyes that were like the calmest lake and the brightest fire and the wildest storm, and Leo wondered how he could feel such things while Ezio was oblivious.  
“You ruined your shirt again” Leonardo said, nodding towards the stains and the ripped fabric.  
“I do believe its yours, I borrowed it last time. I apologize” Ezio said, his smirk fading and his eyes shimmering like they only did when he was truly sorry.  
“I’ll lend you another one.” He smiled and gave Ezio the blood soaked cloth.”clothes can easily be replaced, but you cant”  
The last sentence was only a whisper, one he didn’t expect to linger. But it did, and left Ezio with a surprised frown.

When Leonardo returned with a clean shirt, Ezio had ditched the old one and thrown it aside. Leo tried to focus his attention on anything but his bare chest, but didn’t succeed. He never did. He enjoyed watching the muscles and the way Ezio would flex them when he was being watched, and the dozens of little scars and bruises that covered his youthful body. He was so beautiful, perhaps even more so than his favourite paintings, even though he would never admit that to Ezio. Leo knelt beside him again, rested his hand right above his heart and felt it beating and felt him breathing and felt him being alive. Leo smiled to himself as his fingertips brushed his skin and formed goosebumps down Ezio’s arms. He rested his chin on his chest, watching Ezio in case its not okay, but he only smiled.  
“Why are you always so eager to help me?” Ezio asked, his hand finding his way to Leo’s head and entwining his fingers in his long blond hair.  
“Because you need me” Leonardo replied, closing his eyes.  
He took a deep breath and their breathing matching so perfectly.  
“Yes, but don’t you get tired of it? I know you like to stay away from violence, yet you let it in by taking care of me” Ezio asked, his voice full of curiosity and questions.  
”I tend to go out of my way for the people I like.”  
Ezio fell silent for a moment, tensing slightly. Leo felt the muscles under him harden. He didn’t open his eyes, didn’t want to see him realize and didn’t want to let him go.  
“How much” He mumbled.  
His breath hitched, and his fingers froze.  
“How much what?” Leonardo hummed.  
“How much do you like me?” Ezio asked.  
Leonardo paused, drumming his fingers against his chest.  
“A lot. I super like you”  
He bit his lip, prayed he could take his words back and disappear. Ezio had gone awfully silent, even his breathing had faded, but Leo could feel his heartbeat increase.  
“There is a word for that” Ezio finally said, after what seemed like hours.  
Leo raised an eyebrow.  
“What?”  
Ezio smiled.  
“I love you, Leonardo”


End file.
